מסע לבטן האדמה (סרט, 2008)
thumb|250px|ימין| מסע אל בטן האדמה (באנגלית: Journey to the Center of the Earth) הוא סרט קולנוע אמריקאי מסוג מדע בדיוני שיצא ב-11 ביולי 2008 בבימויו של אריק ברויג ובכיכובם של ברנדן פרייזר, ג'וש האצ'רסון ואניטה בריים. הסרט מבוסס על ספרו של ז'ול ורן, הנושא אותו שם, בו חוקרים מצליחים לבטן האדמה ולפגוש באזורים ויצורים מוזרים. לסרט יצא המשך ב-2012 - מסע אל האי המסתורי. עלילה thumb|ימין|335 px|An exciting adventure based on the classic Jules Verne novel, "Journey to the Center of the Earth" stars Brendan Fraser ("Crash," "The Mummy") as a science professor whose untraditional hypotheses have made him the laughing stock of the academic community. But on an expedition in Iceland, he and his nephew stumble upon a major discovery that launches them on a thrilling journey deep beneath the Earth’s surface, where they travel through never-before-seen worlds and encounter a variety of unusual creatures. "Journey to the Center of the Earth" is directed by Academy Award-winning visual effects veteran Eric Brevig ("Total Recall," "Pearl Harbor") from a screenplay by Michael Weiss and Jennifer Flackett & Mark Levin. פרופסור טרוור הוא גאולוג המרצה באוניברסיטה ועובד על פרויקט לחקר תנודות בכדור הארץ. לביתו מגיע לביקור אחיינו שון בליווי אמו, אשר אביו מקס היה שותפו לעבודה של טרוור שנעלם בנסיבות מסתוריות. טרוור מתרכז בחבילה ששלחה לו אמו של שון ובתוכה הספר של מקס - מסע אל בטן האדמה של ז'ול ורן מלווה בכתבי יד שהשאיר בו. טרוור מחליט לקפוץ למשרדו ולבדוק את הרעידות על פי הערות אחיו ומגלה שישנה נקודה געשית חדשה באיסלנד. הוא ואחיינו נוסעים לשם לבקר חוקר רעידות מקומי אך כשהם מגיעים מקבלת את פניהם בתו, האנה שמספרת להם שאביה מת וגם עבד עם מקס ביחד. אלא ששניהם פעלו על פי הכתוב בספר הבדיוני מבלי לבדוק. טרוור מחליט לבקר בהר הגעש כדי לבדוק אם הוא "רועד" עם אחיינו והאנה מדריכת הטיולים מלווה אותם. אלא שמכשירו של טרוור מכוון לעברם ברקים ואחד הברקים פוגע בערימת סלעים וקוברת אותם בפנים. הם נאלצים לחפש במערה מעברים חדשים וכמעט נופלים מפיר גדול. הם יורדים למטה בעזרת חבלים ומגלים מכרה נטוש עליו נוסעות עגלות. כל אחד לוקח עגלה משלו והם נוסעים עליהם עד שהמסלולים שלהם נגמרים. הם ממשיכים לנוע ומגלים יהלומים העומדים על סלעים דקים מאוד. כאשר שון לוקח אחד מהיהלומים הם שוברים את הסלעים ונופלים למגלשת מים עמוקה בבטן האדמה. הם מגיעים לחוף וקולטים שהם מצויים בעולם חדש הדומה לעולמו של הספר. בעודם מבקרים הם קולטים מקום מגורים נטוש ולא הרחק גם את קברו של מקס. לאחר מכן הם מכינים רפסודה מעצים ושטים בים. כאשר מתחילה סערה מתקיפים אותם דגים גדולים אך הללו נטרפים בידי אלאסמוזאורוסים ענקיים. הסערה מתגברת ושון מנסה לטפל במפרש הרפסודה אך נתלש יחד איתו לאוויר ומפליג עד לחוף מרוחק. טרוור והאנה מגיעים גם לחוף ומנסים לחפש אותו בעודם נתקלים בצמחים טורפים. שון מונע בידי ציפור כחולה זוהרת שנכחדה לעבר מפל מים ולעבר לוחות סלעים מגנטיים. הוא עובר אותם ומגיע לצד שני בו הוא מאותר בידי טירנוזאורוס גדול. הוא נמלט לתוך סלע ושם מאותר בידי טרוור שמציל אותו מהטירנוזאורוס. הטירנוזאורוס רודף אחריהם אך טרוור מוביל אותו למקום בו הסלעים דקים והטירנוזאורוס נופל אל מותו. האנה מגיעה בתוך סירת גולגולת ענקית והקבוצה נעה בתוך נהר רדוד אך נופלת לתוך פיר מעל לבה רותחת שמתחילה לעלות. טרוור מחדיר לפיד לתוך סלע מלא מגנזיום וגייזר פורץ ומעלה אותם עד למעלה והחוצה מהר הגעש. הגולגולת נופלת מגבעה ומתגלגלת לתוך כרם והורסת אותו. כאשר האיכר מגיע הוא מתחיל לבכות אך מקבל מהם יהלום ונרגע. לאחר מכן טרוור והאנה גרים יחד בבית חדש ומתברר ששון לקח איתו ציפור מתוך הר הגעש אך היא נמלטת ממנו. בסוף הסרט טרוור מושיט לשון ספר נוסף שהיה של אביו: "Atlantis: The Antediluvian World". שחקנים * ברנדן פרייזר - פרופ' טרוור אנדרסון, גאולוג החוקר תנודות בכדור הארץ יחד עם אחיו מקס שנהרג. דודו של שון. * ג'וש האצ'רסון - שון אנדרסון, אחיינו של טרוור ובנו של מקס. * אניטה בריים - האנה אסג'ריסון, מדריכת טיולים ובתו של חוקר שעבד עם מקס. * סת' מאיירס - פרופ' אלן קיטזנס, אחראי על הפרויקט של טרוור שרוצה לסגור אותו. * ג'ין-מייקל פייר - מקס אנדרסון, גאולוג שעבד עם אחיו טרוור על תנודות בכדור ונהרג במשימה מסתורית. אביו של שון. * ג'יאנקרלו קלטביאנו - שותפו למשרד של טרוור. קישורים חיצוניים *IMDB קטגוריה:סרטי מדע בדיוני אמריקאיים קטגוריה:סרטים לפי ספרי ז'ול ורן